


jazz for the soul

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jazz singer/ accompanist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So...you're a pianist." Bokuto leans against the piano, stage lights illuminating his hair and Akaashi glares a little at the halo above his head because he is not floored by this jazz singer. Not at all. Not impressed by his wide shoulders or his amazing eyes or the cute dimples or even the faint freckles across his nose. And he's most definitely not staring at him. He's just practicing being polite like his mother taught him, maintaining eye contact with people when he's talking to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jazz for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> aND HERE IT IS
> 
> Songs used in this:  
> My Favorite Things  
> Bothered and Bewildered  
> Blues in the Night
> 
> oh boy this fic took a while simply cuz i was struggling with the jazz part. welp. Enjoy!!

 

 

 

"No."

 

" _Please Akaashi!_  I know you don't play jazz-"

 

"No."

 

" _Akaashi!_ "

 

"I can't play jazz tunes- I'm a classical piano player!" Akaashi looks up from his music sheets, placing his pencil down and looking up at Kuroo's desperate face. It'd been a fine morning. He'd gotten up early for a jog around his new neighborhood and Akaashi had checked his calender to find that he only has two students after three o'clock today, which leaves a lot of time for him to brush up his performances when his friend bursts into his house without a warning. "Ask someone else." He mutters.

 

"You're my last and only hope." Kuroo begs, slumping over the big grand piano and leaving residue on the clean surface. "Please. I'm only asking for a favor. It's only one night- next week on your night off. I know you have no concert or lessons that night so please!"

 

Akaashi looks up from Beethoven, "No."

 

Kuroo picks himself up, striding to his door, grumbling, "I'll be back Akaashi! And next time you'll say yes to me!"

 

Akaashi suppresses the amusement out of his voice, because nothing in the world will make him change his mind. He's a true born classical pianist- no silly jazz tunes ever flowed through his blood. "Okay, Kuroo."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You do realize that kidnapping is a violation of the law, right?"

 

Kuroo stops whistling as he drives with Akaashi sitting in the backseat. Lev and Kuroo had appeared out of nowhere, stuffing him into Kuroo's black car as Akaashi finished jogging before making a quick getaway. "I'm not kidnapping you, I'm just driving you to my bar so you can agree to play for me."

 

"I thought I said-"

 

"You'll want to play once you hear this guy, Akaashi-san!" Lev says confidently from the shotgun, looking ridiculous with his frame stuffed. Actually, this is the first time Akaashi is glad he's not as tall as Kuroo or Lev. The latter has his head brushing the ceiling and knees jammed into the front. Akaashi's knees are cramping up since Lev has to push his seat as far as possible to even fit his long legs. "Even Yaku likes him."

 

"How is Yaku-san these days?"

 

"Stressed." Lev grins, "We have a lot of fun nights."

 

"Too much information." Kuroo grumbles, stopping in front of his bar. Akaashi waits for Lev to wiggle out before opening the car door. Kuroo's bar is still closed- it's 10 in the morning- and Kuroo slips in a key before beckoning Akaashi to enter. 

 

It's a usual set up- bar on one side with a wall of alcoholic drinks and bar stools. There're tables and high chairs clustered around the remaining floor space, but what catches Akaashi's eye is a man sitting on the bar swirling amber liquid on rocks.

 

"Yo Brokuto my man! I brought your future pianist!"

 

"I didn't say I would play." Akaashi huffs, following Kuroo and Lev. The stranger perks up, easy smile playing on his lips. Akaashi can see that Kuroo has influenced this person because of the...strangely dyed hair. He would never though black and white would work on a person but there are certain individuals that can skirt around the rule, he supposes. His hair is messily gelled back, messy tendrils smoothly combed over as he shoots Akaashi a pearly grin.

 

"Hey hey hey. I'm Bokuto." Owl Horns lifts up his glass, muscles stretching the black t-shirt, and Akaashi suddenly has a hard time swallowing. "You're my pianist?"

 

It gets repetitive to repeat himself over and over again, so he says, "I don't play jazz."

 

Bokuto's grin turns sly. "You'll be an expert by the time the week is over."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo is making everyone drinks as Akaashi (reluctantly) agrees to warm Bokuto up. He plays simple voice exercises and chides Kuroo when he finds that the piano's tuning is starting to go flat.

 

"So...you're a pianist." Bokuto leans against the piano, stage lights illuminating his hair and Akaashi glares a little at the halo above his head because he is  **not** floored by this jazz singer. Not at all. Not impressed by his wide shoulders or his amazing eyes or the cute dimples or even the faint freckles across his nose. And he's most  **definitely** not staring at him. He's just practicing being polite like his mother taught him, maintaining eye contact with people when he's talking to them.

 

"And you're a jazz singer." Akaashi returns, plunking down the theme of Legend of Korra absent mindedly. "How long have you sang?"

 

"...erm, actually not that long." Bokuto rubs his neck as Akaashi halts his fingers. "It's more like...yeah three years?"

 

"And you're a pro?" There's obvious disbelief in his voice, and Bokuto's face turns redder under Akaashi's scrutinizing gaze. "Which school did you go to?"

 

"...Boston."

 

Akaashi blinks. "Oh, that's...a high rated school."

 

Kuroo clears his throat from the bar, still mixing a drink for Lev. "Oi! Let Akaashi hear what you sound like!"

 

Akaashi plays him the starting note Bokuto requested earlier, and sits back on the piano bench, watching the blush hang around the singer's face. From the bar, Lev makes eye contact with Akaashi and wiggles his eyebrows, and Akaashi furrows his own as Bokuto opens his mouth.

 

And Akaashi feels time come to a stop.

 

" _Raindrops and roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things..._ " 

 

Bokuto's voice is clear, English pronunciation spot on with no tall tale accents hindering the complicated vowels and constants. He sees dust motes dancing in the air, swaying to the tune and the lazy one-two-three of the tempo Bokuto is playing softly. Akaashi inhales slowly, eyes fixated on the person in front of him and rejecting all notions that this....  _stranger_ can sing beautifully.

 

"... _Cream colored ponies and warm apple strudels. Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things._ " 

 

The voice penetrates Akaashi like he's seeing a glimpse of Bokuto's soul- golden luminous colors and ever so changing chaotic environment that swirls around him yet Akaashi feels strangely grounded. Bokuto voice reminds him of his mother's lullabies, and Akaashi feels warmth flood to his cheeks as he watches the singer.

 

"- _I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad.._."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo drops him off at his house, smirk tugging on his mouth as he hands Akaashi the sheet music and teases him,  _see? What did I tell you? He's good!_

"You owe me a round, Akaashi!" Is Kuroo's farewell as he drives off into the sunset.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Akaashi receives a song he has no clue how to play, he brings out his laptop and searches the web for a recording of the song.

 

Things he learns about jazz tunes are a) each singer has their own interpretation, and many of them vary from the tone they're singing and the style b) their accompanist also play the sheet music by their interpretation c) Akaashi actually looks at the score and sees mostly a blank page with empty ledger lines for his own creativity to shine through. That wasn't as much of a concern as d) he doesn't have a fucking clue how this song is suppose to go.

 

Kuroo is his last resort, so he asks one of his older students what he thinks of jazz tunes.

 

"They're fun to play, the opposite of classical. Jazz is like chaotic order, Akaashi-san. You get to see a piece of their soul when they play. Unlike classical, the music sheet doesn't bind you. You're free to interpret however you wish in jazz." His student happily grins, before stuffing their music sheets inside their bag. "But sensei, I thought you play classical?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi pulls open the door to Kuroo's bar, sweating profusely and sighing when the air conditioner hits his body. He makes his way past the darkened bar to the stage, huffily adjusting the piano bench before he takes the sheet music and stares at it.

 

"What'cha got there?"

 

Akaashi flinches, watching Bokuto pass from behind him. They're both wearing t-shirts, although Bokuto has his rolled up to show off his golden arms with freckles faintly spotting his shoulders. 

 

"This is the sheet music to one of your songs."

 

"Yeah I got that," Bokuto says lazily, talking around the lollipop in his mouth, "but what are those marks your wrote in? Why are there so many pencil markings- do you honestly think you'll have time to read every single one of those little notes while your perform? Akaashi my man, you have many things to learn if you want to be a jazz pianist. Erase those crescendos and decrescendos. You don't need them."

 

"But-"

 

Bokuto eases his eraser from his grip, taking the sheet music to lie flat on the grand piano before moving the eraser on the paper. He moves back to his side, arms stretching out the rearrange the sheet music, and Akaashi can smell sandalwood, pine and cotton off him. Bokuto murmurs quietly in his ear, "Just play as you would."

 

He's skeptical about this. Jazz and he doesn't go together. He plays classical music for crying out loud. The sheet music is everything to him, but he decides to humor Bokuto, and starts to play, the music heavy and discordant and ugly sounding to a jazz musician's ears. He sees Bokuto wince from the corner of his eyes and raises his eyebrows, stopping when he pouts.

 

"Jazz has a heavy left hand. That goes out for every accompaniment. The right hand can be ignored slightly- the left hand is more important since it's the harmony."

 

He follows Bokuto's instructions, feeling weird when he realizes he has reached the bar where the music notes disappear.

 

"Man! Why'd you stop?"

 

"...I'm not very good at improvising." Akaashi turns pink.

 

Bokuto blinks owlishly. "You're like, what? A pianist for the symphony and a music teacher and you can't improvise?"

 

" _Well usually the composer sets the song on a theme-_ " Bokuto cuts Akaashi off as he shoves the pianist aside, nearing pushing him off the bench. Akaashi pushes back childishly, their knees brushing as Bokuto grins, cracking his knuckles, and Akaashi suddenly feels too warm and blames it on the stage lights and the heat rolling off the man beside him when he knows his heart is skipping a beat.

 

"Let me teach you!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You two looked cozy today, Akaashi-san!"

 

"Shut up, Lev." Akaashi mumbles, playing with the instant noodle Lev has graciously prepared for him at his apartment. Kuroo shoots him a knowing smile as he knocks his long legs against Akaashi's beneath the table. "He just showed me how to play the music in a jazzy style. Stop making it sound like we're doing something scandalous."

 

"You're into him- admit it!" Kuroo laughs, "I was watching you two all morning! You barely heard me say I made some ice tea for you!"

 

Lev cuts Akaashi off, with an excited smile. "Oh??? They went to your bar in the morning? What happened?!"

 

"They sat together on the piano bench and they were both blushing like school girls and bless my soul it was so fucking cute. Akaashi here can't keep his eyes from Bokuto. Probably counting his freckles or something. Maybe trying to find some romantic constellation in it. And Bokuto's voice cracked so much today since he was distracted. HAH! Akaashi, my man, just ask him out already."

 

"I'm his pianist." He grounds out stubbornly, taking his bowl to his mouth to drink the soup. The liquid settles in his stomach funnily. "And you can't fall in love with someone in three days."

 

"Did you hear that Lev? He said  _love_."

 

"Our baby is growing up, Kuroo!"  Lev actually pulls out a tissue from his pocket and blows his nose on it.

 

"I hate you all." Akaashi grumbles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, how long have you been playing the piano?" Bokuto asks out of the blue one day, knees cramped into the small chair in Kuroo's back room as Akaashi practices on the cheap upright, playing the right hand before quickly adding a few notes on his solo. It needs to be grandiose and loud and everything Bokuto is. 

 

"Since I could pick up a pencil." Akaashi replies, remembering a fond memory of the sunlight hitting his mother's polished Fazioli with his legs dangling from the bench- too short to reach the pedals. "Have you did something since childhood?"

 

"I played volleyball with Kuroo since...man, how old were we? Like, five? Maybe six? We went to the regional camps like U-10, and U-11 until we graduated high school, then I moved to America to go to Boston. And here I am, trying to pay off my student loans since education there is not cheap by singing my soul out." Bokuto finishes his tale with jazz hands and an attractive grin that sends Akaashi's hands sweating. "Do you only play classical?"

 

"It's what I'm best at."

 

"What about other stuff?"

 

"You'd have to be more specific." Akaashi says dryly, mouth curving up into a smile. "Are you asking me if I can play something else other than music after the Romantic Era?"

 

"Sure." Bokuto grins, "You should take a break anyway- you've been at it for like, three hours. Play me something fun."

 

To be honest Akaashi doesn't know what songs are categorized as 'fun', so he quickly transcribes one of the songs the orchestra is currently practicing. Akaashi stretches his arms, frowning in concentration and nearly stumbling when his arm grazes Bokuto's. The jazz singer seems to notice as well, and they both quickly look away, necks red as Akaashi continues.

 

  
_"Akaashi, my man, just ask him out already."_  Kuroo's voice echoes, and the pianist sighs, blowing his bangs before slowing down the tempo as he moves through the romantic theme of The Hounds of Spring. It's impossible to be so smitten with someone he'd just met- never mind that Akaashi's heart is getting a constant workout from their awkward touches and flushing faces during every little rehearsal. But it's very irrational of him to make a move so soon- he barely knows Bokuto.

 

"Kuroo's full of bad ideas." He says to himself as he walks home, strolling down his road with a heavy bag of grocery in each hand. His bangs plaster themselves against his forehead from the humidity, and he reminds himself to get a haircut before the jazz show when he sees a figure leaning against the nameplate outside his house, white hair illuminated by the streetlights on either side of him.

 

"Bokuto-san?"

 

"Er- hi!" The jazz singer nervously twiddles his hands, eyes faintly glowing in the dark. "...I was walking and I got lost. So. Uh- do you know your way around here?"

 

"Not really." He says honestly, stepping closer to the gate of him home. Bokuto's hand is twisting a black and white cord around his wrist. "I moved here to be closer to the orchestra."

 

Bokuto looks panicked. "Ah. Well. Okay.  _Great_. This is  _fantastic-_ "

 

"Do you want to stay at my house?" Akaashi blurts out without thinking, watching Bokuto snap his mouth with an audible click, and he splutters, "I-It looks like you're lost. And I wouldn't mind. I live by myself- you can go call Kuroo to pick you up tomorrow morning-"

 

"Yeah." Bokuto smiles, relieved. "Thank you. Here, give me the grocery bag." He takes one of the bag as Akaashi digs for his key, unlocking his door before pointing out where the bathroom is, there's the living room, kitchen's down the hall, and his bedroom is up the flight of stairs. His mind is spinning everywhere because holy shit Bokuto is in his house? Walking around his kitchen and using his mugs and sitting on his chair and just being  **there**. Akaashi quickly checks his calender on his wall and curses when he sees Kageyama's name written on it.

 

Bokuto is sitting on his kitchen bar stool, looking around as if he's in an amusement park. "One of my students is coming in at 10." Akaashi explains, searching everywhere for his reading glasses while snatching music books and random music sheets off his tables and furniture. "It's a mess- I know. My sister tells me I'm a clutter brain." He doesn't know why he's talking so much honestly. It must be something Kuroo spiked into his drink.

 

"Nah, I get it man. We musicians hoard music." Bokuto laughs, before a knock echoes through Akaashi's house and he runs to the door, whizzing past by Bokuto.

 

Kageyama blinks, and Akaashi waves at his mother who stands at the gate. "Sensei- is your air conditioner not on?"

 

"No." He closes the door, watching Kageyama squat by the door to take off his black Velcro shoes before grabbing the light blue slippers from Akaashi's hands. "It's on."

 

"Then why is your face red?"

 

"...I'll tell you when you're older."

 

" _But you always say that!_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

After fifteen minutes of Akaashi and Kageyama trying to focus on Kageyama's upcoming piece for his concour, Akaashi gives up, blaming it on the jazz singer lounging on his couch like he owns it, sipping his soda too loudly and drawing Kageyama's short attention span from the piano in front of him to the stranger in his teacher's house- who's wearing his teacher's slippers and reading his teacher's novels and sitting on his teacher's couch like he was meant to be there all along.

 

"Stranger-san?"

 

"Hm- Oh! Hey hey! I'm Bokuto!" He introduces himself as Akaashi writes what Kageyama needs to improve on. The pedaling on bar 282 is too heavy, he should lighten up, and he needs to practice his left hand trills on the second movement and play with more emotion towards the end. His right hand movement from bar 178-190 should be closer to his body and as always, he needs to practice his scales.

 

"Are you Akaashi-sensei's friend?"

 

"Uh- sure, I guess." Akaashi lifts his head to meet Bokuto's questioning eyes. "He's going to be my accompanist for my first jazz show!"

 

"OH! You're the one who made Akaashi-san crazy this whole week!" Kageyama grins happily, pleased with his excellent detective work and missing Akaashi's pointed glare and Bokuto's  _buh?_ "Sensei doesn't play jazz, Bokuto-nii! You made him go into dejected mode!"

 

" _Kageyama_."

 

"Oopsie." Kageyama laughs, grabbing his notebook from Akaashi before running out of the hallway, piano bag swinging as Akaashi stands up to see him off safely. Akaashi watches the smile widen on his student's face, sighing because he can't stay mad at such a cute kid. Kageyama bows to him and waves to Bokuto before opening the door. "Thank you for the lesson! See you, Bokuto-nii!"

 

Akaashi and Bokuto waves at Kageyama and his mother before the door closes.

 

"Was what he said true?" Bokuto asks. "You know, it doesn't have to be perfect-"

 

"I want it to be. A singer with skills like yours should have an excellent accompanist, and I never do things half assed." Akaashi firmly says, going back inside his house. He goes to his kitchen and pulls out a bag of chips. "So. Rom coms or terrible sci fi movies?"

 

And Bokuto's grin is lighting up his whole world as he bounds to Akaashi's side. "Rom coms!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(His older student gives him a shit eating grin and a, " _Sooooo_  Kageyama told me you got a boyfriend."

 

" _He's not my-_ "

 

His student cuts him off, eyes twinkling like Kuroo's. "Invite him over next time I have a lesson.")

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi sinks into a deeper spiral of self pity and the chides himself for staring at Bokuto for longer than necessary when they meet up for his show.

 

"-You. You look good!" 

 

"Y-Yeah." Akaashi lowers his eyes, feeling his neck constrict from the button up he's wearing. The silver tie dangles between them and Akaashi consciously tugs on the collar. Was a dress shirt too formal? Was the tie too formal? It was the tie wasn't it? This is a jazz show- not a profession orchestra performing on their first night with Akaashi as their special guest. God damn he should have listened to Kuroo and Lev and toned it down. 

 

His eyes nervously flickers towards Bokuto, and whoops there goes his stomach. "Nice vest." Nice indeed. It fits him like a glove and shows the singer's strong shoulders and narrow waist and Akaashi is cursing to whatever god is laughing at him right this instant. The back room feels hot enough for Kuroo's plastic palm tree to shrivel up, and Akaashi is counting down the seconds until they walk out on stage like a mantra. Five minutes and three seconds, two seconds, one second-

 

"How's Kageyama?"

 

"Good." He answers curtly, more out of nervousness than rudeness. His fingers twitches reflexively as if he's hitting the keys, and he nervously jabbers, "Did Kuroo fix the piano? I think I told him to tune the piano. Did he hire a tuner? He should really hire a tuner-"

 

"Akaashi." Bokuto holds his shoulders, golden eyes wide and unflinching. "It's just a little show. And yes, I reminded him to hire a tuner. It's tune already. Breathe with me." The jazz singer inhales in exaggeration and Akaashi feels a little foolish for copying him, but he wheezes in a few lungfuls of air and relaxes and Bokuto releases his shoulders.

 

"Thank you." The heat in his cheeks is from the room and not from Bokuto's attire or smile.

 

Kuroo opens the door to the back room, grinning as he beckons an arm to both of them.

 

"Full house tonight!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's perfect.

 

The piano is tuned perfectly, the stage lights were at an okay temperature where Akaashi can handle being under them for the next foreseeable future, the piano bench is risen to the perfect height. His fingers have been stretched and he rubs his wrists for good luck before looking up.

 

So far, so good.

 

"Good evening everyone!" Bokuto greets the crowd, and the crowd whoops back at him, whistling and clapping as Akaashi takes this time to spread his sheet music apart and shift the pedals. "Wow- I didn't expect this size of a crowd to show up. Thank you, though! Wow! Okay, first off with introductions, I'm Bokuto Koutarou, the handsome man playing the piano is Akaashi Keiji. He and I just met last week actually, and he's kind enough to fit me in his busy schedule to be my accompanist tonight, so thank you man!" Bokuto directs the last segment of his sentence at him, and Akaashi forces himself to keep a poker face.  _Handsome man_  still echoes in his head.

 

"Your welcome." He says dryly, and the audience laughs.

 

"Right, right! If you flip open your pamphlets, all the song we'll be singing is written there. Thank you for attending and try not to fall for Akaashi's charms." There's a wink directed at him and Akaashi wonders if Bokuto is this naturally talented at flirting or if he's just putting a show to relax himself and perhaps Akaashi. Bokuto fixes the mic back onto the pole and with a nod, Akaashi moves his fingers.

 

_He's a fool and don't I know it?_

_But a fool can have his charms_

_I'm in love, and don't I show it?_

_Like a babe in arms_

 

Bokuto has a habit of turning his body towards the piano, Akaashi notices. During their rehearsals he thought it was so he could hear the notes better, but it seemed to be an unconscious response to his playing. Akaashi lets his eyes wander, and sees Kuroo and Lev with an expensive looking camera, its lenses pointing at them.

 

Lev gives him a thumbs up as Akaashi changes sheet musics, plucking them from the stand to the empty chair beside him. Bokuto launches into another song, and Akaashi rests easy as a kit replaces the instrumental part, and he feels the steady thumping of his heart, heart rate slowing down now that the high of the start of the show wears off.

 

He looks at Bokuto, and his heart beats so loudly in his ears it muffles everything.

 

 

 

 

 

_My mama done tol' me_

_When I was in pig-tails_

_My mama done tol' me_

_Hon_

_A man's gonna sweet talk_

_And give ya the big eye_

_But when the sweet talking's done_

_A man is a two face_

_A worrisome thing who'll leave ya t'sing_

_The blues i_ _n the night_

He's swarmed by audience members once Bokuto gives a bow and rattles off his thanks, grinning ear to ear as Akaashi accepts praises and compliments. The overhead lights shuts off and he feels the air conditioner turn on, blowing cold air towards the stage as a crowd of pleased patrons go up to Kuroo and Lev.

 

"Good job, Bokuto-san." Akaashi walks over to the jazz singer, who's patting his forehead with a tissue. Bokuto's grin goes brighter if possible.

 

"Thanks man! You too! Couldn't have done it without you!" Akaashi gently fist bumps the singer, pretending that he doesn't feel the zap of spark between their dry hands. Bokuto winces a little, but laughs. "So, how much do I owe you?"

 

"Huh."

 

"You're an accompanist right? I'm pretty sure I made your life miserable this whole week." Bokuto rambles. "Jazz's not easy for a first time but you were super awesome. So. How much?"

 

"It's- it's honestly no trouble." Akaashi mumbles, looking at his polished shoes and feeling a hot blush creep up his neck because he knows the jazz singer is blinking curiously at him. "I enjoyed it. Kageyama enjoyed it and he wants you to drop by someday- if you're not busy."

 

"...but I'll feel bad!" Bokuto whines. "Just say a number man! I know how much accompanists are!"

 

Akaashi looks up, blood rushing to his cheeks and praising Lev for putting out the light by the stage because he's one hundred percent sure that his face is glowing red. He can't believe he's about to do this, curse Kuroo for being such a bad influence to his life- "Phone number." He chokes out.

 

"...What." Bokuto's eyebrows furrow, and he leans closer to Akaashi, trying to pick up his words from the music streaming through the bar, and Akaashi really, really wishes a hole would swallow him up from the floor right here right now. "Say that again?" Bokuto yells.

 

"Phone number!" Akaashi squeaks, watching Bokuto's face turn dark. He grits his words out, looking anywhere but his face. "...your phone number would suffice..."

 

"Ah. Okay." Bokuto reaches in his pants pocket and Akaashi pulls out his phone and swaps, face burning as his thumbs taps the smartphone screen. The air is awkward, but there's a little skip in his heart and he finds Bokuto smiling to himself as he checks Akaashi's contact. He's just about to awkwardly waltz away under the cover of the darkness, maybe bash some Chopin before staring at the new contact in his phone when Bokuto clamps a hand on his. 

 

His eyes are glowing under the blue lighting. "Dance with me?"

 

"S-Sure." Akaashi flushes, very pleased as Bokuto drags him onto the dance floor and sings along to the pop tunes. 

 

At the bar, he sees Kuroo wink at him, polishing a tall glass with Lev.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -jazz hands- im updating so much im so happy


End file.
